


Care to Carve?

by Rubyya



Series: Spectober 2020 [2]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Pumpkin carving, Spectober 2020 (Paranatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: 2. With Isabel at the helm, pumpkin carving quickly spiraled into madness.
Series: Spectober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947736
Kudos: 3





	Care to Carve?

**Author's Note:**

> It's day two y'all!

Isaac had agreed to carve pumpkins with the rest of the club but he wasn’t so sure now. Isabel had been given a knife. Someone had not learned from last year's incident.

“Are we sure Isabel should be allowed to have a knife?” Max asked.

“It's more fun this way,” Ed replied, grinning like a maniac. 

“This year's pumpkin carving is going to be so much better than last year!” Isabel yelled, motioning the trio of boys over to her, “I found this patch of haunted squash.” 

“Carving haunted squash seems like a bad idea,” Max pointed out and Isabel in all her infinite wisdom ignored Max and started walking away, Mr. Spender unwisely joining them on their journey. 

This squash patch looked normal but that didn’t fool Max. 

“Let's get started!” Isabel dropped until the ground and grabbed the closest squach to her, a round yellow and green speckled one that gave off a burgundy spectral energy. 

Shrugging, Ed grabbed the pumpkin closest to him, one with a matching color, and started to doodle a design on it. Mr. Spender appeared to consider his options more and ended up with a white squash that seemed to have white spectral energy as well, which seemed to confuse him.

“I'm going to find the Great Pumpkin,” Isaac muttered, abandoning Max. Despite moving to a far away rock, Max still ended up covered in pumpkin and squash guts.


End file.
